Amnesia
by Mizuki Chouchou
Summary: Seorang anak perempuan ditemukan dalam keadaan amnesia. Ia tak punya siapa-siapa. Seakan-akan bebannya masih belum cukup, tiba-tiba muncul seorang anak lelaki aneh yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Si Amnesia dan Dopelgangger?**

**.  
**.

**Rin P.O.V**

**.  
**

"..."

"..dia-"

?

Aku bisa mendengar suara banyak orang di sekitarku. Siapa?

Perlahan kubuka mataku... Ukh, cahaya lampu membuat mataku perih!

" Ah, dia membuka matanya!" kata seorang perempuan berambut putih. Matanya menatap langsung ke mataku, membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"Oy, kau menakutinya, lho!" balas seorang pria yang memakai kacamata.

" Ah, maaf... Nggak usah takut, kenalkan, aku Yowane Haku! Dia Hiyama Kiyoteru, seorang dokter! Namamu siapa? Apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya gadis berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Yowane Haku.

"Eh... nama...," aku terkejut. Lho... Aku siapa? Di mana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku di sini?

"Hm?" tanya Haku sambil tersenyum ramah lagi.

" Nama...nama...anu...," aku tersenyum kaku. Aku tak tahu apapun... Bahkan tentang diriku sendiri... Semuanya kosong...

" Eh, jangan bilang kalau kamu lupa ingatan?" tanya Kiyoteru. _Ups, tepat sasaran sekali, anda memang dokter pro! _

" Eh... kalau begini, gimana dong? Repot jadinya...," desah Haku. _Aku nggak pernah menemui anak yang amnesia sih, _keluhnya dalam hatinya.

"Usianya sekitar 9 tahun-an...," kata Kiyoteru sambil mendekatiku yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang putih itu. Hmm—mungkin ini UKS atau rumah sakit ya? Kiyoteru duduk di sebelahku. Haku yang kelihatannya mendapatkan ide segera bergegas keluar ruangan. Dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah kembali lagi.

" Ah, ini dia!" serunya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah leontin yang dalamnya hanyalah kaca. Dia tersenyum dan membelai kepalaku dengan lembut.

" Dengar ya,... kau kami temukan tidak sadar 2 hari yang lalu, di tebing sebuah gunung. Untunglah kami menemukanmu saat itu. Ah iya, aku lupa bilang ya? Aku ini pengurus di panti asuhan, dan saat itu kami sedang piknik. Dan—selama 2 hari ini tak ada yang mencarimu... tambah lagi, kau amnesia. Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal saja bersama kami, Rin?" tanya Haku.

Tunggu- Rin? Siapa? Apa itu namaku? Memangnya apa yang sedang kulakukan saat itu, sampai ada di tebing, ya?

" Ri...n?" tanyaku.

" Ah, begini, saat ditemukan, kau hanya mempunyai leontin kaca ini. Di luarnya terukir nama 'Rin', jadi kuduga namamu Rin!" sahut Haku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. _Rin... _

" Kagami (kaca)...?" tanyaku lagi.

" Ya~ Oh ya, margamu... kamu mau memilih atau bagaimana?" tanya Haku lagi. _Wah, wah, aku seperti sedang bermain game aja... Tapi ini game kehidupanku sih... _

" Yap~ Margamu Kagamine, lho!"

Aku mendengar suara dari atasku. Aku segera menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat seorang anak lelaki dengan wajah yang hampir sama denganku—sedang melayang di atas ruangan?

" Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Haku.

" Er—anu-eeh...," aku segera berusaha menenangkan diriku, "I-itu...," aku menunjuk ke arah anak lelaki aneh itu yang tersenyum nakal, dia duduk di atas udara?

" Siapa anak lelaki yang melayang itu?"

Terkejut, Haku dan Kiyoteru menatap satu sama lain. Aku merasa dalam bahaya. Jangan bilang kalau aku berhalusinasi...

" Nggak, aku sudah periksa dia, nggak ada luka parah kok, dia hanya amnesia saja...," kata Kiyoteru dengan gugup.

Sudah pasti aku dicap anak aneh!

" Erhm—itu, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi, kepalaku masih pusing, ehehe," aku tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalaku, " oh ya—lebih penting lagi, kira-kira kapan ingatanku bisa kembali? ...Aku cuma ingat kalau namaku Kagamine Rin."

" Kagamine Rin... ya? Hmm, itu sih tergantung, ada orang yang dengan cepat mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, tetapi ada juga yang bertahun-tahun kemudian baru ingat. Eh tapi, tenang saja! Kau boleh tinggal bersama kami sampai kapanpun kok!" kata Haku.

"Hee~ toh akhirnya kamu pakai nama yang kusarankan juga!" kata anak itu sambil melayang mendekatiku. Aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Dia mendesah, "ide bagus, berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa... Yang bisa melihatku hanya kamu siih!"

Tebakanku tepat. Hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya.

" Nah, Rin-chan, ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu ya! Semoga saja kamu cepat-cepat terbiasa tinggal di sini, atau ada yang cepat mengadopsimu!" kata Haku sambil mengantarku ke sebuah ruangan.

_...Adopsi? Aku yang tak punya ingatan akan masa kecilku ini? ... Orangtua asliku... Di mana mereka? Apa aku dibuang?_

Pikiran itu mengalir begitu saja dalam benakku. Mungkin aku terlihat santai dan tenang... tapi mana mungkin begitu. Tiba-tiba saja terbangun tanpa tahu apa-apa, tak ada siapapun yang mengenaliku sejak dulu dan terlebih lagi—ada hantu yang hanya bisa kulihat?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah mendengarkan beberapa penjelasan dasar dari Yowane Haku, pengurus panti asuhan "Hikari", Rin pun masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Panti asuhan ini terlihat lebih mampu, karena setiap anak mempunyai privasi dengan kamar sendiri. Bisa juga karena anak yang ditampung sampai saat ini masih sedikit. Rin baru saja berteman dengan Sonika, anak yang usianya sebaya dengannya dan Kaai Yuki, anak perempuan berusia 3 tahun yang dekat dengan Sonika dan baru saja masuk ke panti asuhan. Yang lainnya, mungkin mustahil bisa berteman dengan mereka karena usia yang bertautan jauh—anak yang sebaya dengannya sih, sedikit banyak sudah teradopsi semua, begitu yang ia dengar dari Haku.

" Jadi...," Rin segera memicingkan matanya ke arah 'hantu lelaki ilusi' yang dilihatnya dan sedari tadi mengikutinya sampai ke kamarnya, begitu Haku menutup pintu kamar Rin, "—siapa kamu? Kenapa mengikutiku? Apa benar namaku Kagamine Rin? Kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku kalau begitu?"

Hantu lelaki itu segera berhenti melayang dan memijakkan kakinya di atas lantai kamar. Ia tersenyum nakal dan berkata, " Aku Len, dan iya, namamu Kagamine Rin lhoo~ Aku itu sebenarnya... dopelgangger alias bayangan dirimu yang lain! Hehehe!"

"...Bohong," kata Rin.

" Eh, kau tak percaya?" Len terkejut, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kukatakan aku itu roh pendamping atau pelindungmu? Lihat, aku kan mirip denganmu!"

"...," Rin masih menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Memang, perkataan Len yang barusan itu bukannya membuat Rin tambah percaya, malah membuatnya tambah tidak percaya. Masa karena Rin tidak percaya kalau Len adalah bayangannya, Len segera mengganti 'apa' dirinya.

" ...Sudahlah, yang lebih penting lagi, kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu? Kenapa kau tahu namaku? Apa kau tahu masa kecilku? Orangtuaku? Rumahku?" tanya Rin. Entah kenapa ia bisa mengatakan segala keraguan dan ketakutannya yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada Haku maupun Kiyoteru. Entah mengapa, Rin merasa aman dan nyaman mengatakan segalanya kepada Len. Entah mengapa, Rin seperti merasa akrab dengan Len yang baru dikenalnya.

" Mungkinkah aku yang dulu juga mengenalmu?" tanya Rin penasaran.

" Itu mustahill!" kata Len dengan cepat.

" Kau merahasiakan sesuatu?" tanya Rin curiga.

" Nggak!" kata Len, " lebih lagi, jawaban akan pertanyaanmu yah! Aku kan roh pendampingmu, sudah pasti aku tahu siapa namamu! Mengenai masa kecilmu dan juga yang lainnya, mana aku tahu, toh kau baru melihatku setelah amnesia, 'kan? Eeh, maksudku..."

Len gugup. Rin memandangnya dengan dingin. _Mencurigakan. _

" Po-pokoknya, mulai sekarang aku akan mendampingimu! Jadi, pokoknya aku akan selalu bersama denganmu deeh!" sahut Len sambil tersenyum nakal lagi.

" Aah, terserah!" Rin menghempaskan dirinya ke atas tempat tidurnya.

_**o0o**_

...

Dan...

Mulai hari ini, ...

hari-hari Rin si anak amnesia dengan Len, hantu yang sok tahu itu pun dimulai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalau update ini agak lama ya! ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Semoga kalian menikmatinya w  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Teman Manusia**

****.

.

Kehidupanku di panti asuhan ini berjalan lancar. Aku bahkan mendapat kesempatan untuk pergi bersekolah juga. Dan ternyata, Len yang hanya bisa kulihat itu malah menjadi teman yang menyenangkan. Kukira semuanya akan menjadi buruk dengan kehadirannya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Susah sekali mendapatkan teman manusia. Len adalah teman pertamaku, meski ia... eh, bagaimana aku mengatakannya... hantu? Apa itu—doppelganger? Bayanganku? Entahlah, tapi dia bukan manusia. Dan yang kuinginkan adalah teman manusia.

Sulit sekali mendapat teman di sini. Anak yang seusiaku juga sedikit, lebih banyak mereka yang masih bayi atau sudah besar. Dan aku juga belum mendapat teman sekamar sampai saat ini. Sendirian itu... sedih juga rasanya. Tapi aku kan tidak sendiri, Len ada bersamaku!

...

Dan kurasa itulah masalahnya. Ada Len bersamaku. Kadang aku terlihat berbicara sendiri sehingga anak yang lebih besar enggan mendekatiku, sedangkan beberapa anak yang usianya dekat denganku... Biasanya yang terjadi malah seperti ini...

" Hei, Rin-chan, siapa teman khayalanmu?" tanya seorang anak.

" Eh? Teman khayalan?" tanyaku, bingung. Aku tidak punya teman khayalan.

" Habis, aku sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri! Dengan siapa lagi itu kalau bukan dengan teman khayalan?" tanya anak itu lagi.

" Aku tidak punya teman khayalan kok! Len itu asli, dia bisa dibilang doppelganger atau roh pelindungku!" kataku kesal.

" Eeh?" anak itu mundur beberapa langkah.

" Pst, oi, Rin! Kalau kau begitu juga, siapa yang akan percaya dan mau berteman dengan-," Len berusaha membujukku untuk berbohong.

" Lihat, dia ada di atasku saat ini! Aku tidak berkhayal! Ini sungguhan!" kataku, mencoba meyakinkan anak itu. Aku tidak suka membohongi orang dan kalau ada kesalahpahaman, ya harus diluruskan.

" Kau aneh!" teriak anak itu—lalu dia mulai menjauhiku.

-kurang lebih begitulah yang selalu terjadi. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku berbohong dan mengiyakannya? Tapi aku tidak suka pembohong. Yang pasti, aku sudah sukses mendapat gelar anak aneh di sini. Jarang ada orang yang mau mendekatiku.

.

.

.

.

_Tok... tok.._

" Rin-chan, boleh aku masuk? Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan...," kudengar suara Haku dari balik pintu. Aku pun segera beranjak dan membuka pintu kamarku.

Ternyata bukan hanya Haku yang berada di depan pintu kamarku. Di depan Haku, ada seorang anak perempuan berambut kehijauan yang seusiaku.

" Rin-chan, mau tidak kamu berbagi kamar dengan Sonika? Teman sekamarnya yang dulu sudah diadopsi oleh sepasang suami-istri, jadi dia sendirian dan agak takut...," jelas Haku. Anak itu—Sonika berdiri malu-malu di belakang Haku.

" Aku nggak keberatan, kok," kataku, menyetujui kepindahan Sonika. Jujur saja, aku malah senang.

" Kalau begitu, akan kubantu kau membawa barang-barangmu kemari, Sonika," kata Haku, kemudian ia meninggalkan kami berdua.

" Hei... Namamu... Sonika, bukan?" tanyaku, "boleh kupanggil Sonika saja?"

Sonika mengangguk pelan, " Bagaimana denganmu?"

" Eeeh, panggil saja aku Rin," kataku, " Apa kau nggak apa bersamaku?"

" Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sonika, heran.

" Hmm... Kau sudah mendengar gossip tentangku, 'kan?" tanyaku agak takut juga.

" Iya sih, tapi aku nggak masalah kok. Aku percaya ada roh pelindung kok, lagipula, aku ingin berteman dengan semuanya! Tanpa terkecuali, dan aku sudah lama penasaran dengan kau, anak baru!" kata Sonika bersemangat. Sikap malu-malunya hilang bersamaan dengan rasa takutku.

" Syukurlah, terima kasih, Sonika!" kataku, "mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang!"

" Pst, senang 'kan, akhirnya kau dapat teman pertama juga!" Len berbisik pelan.

" Nanti saja, Len!" bisikku.

" Makanya sudah kubilang dari awal, kau tak seharusnya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, aku kan jadi repot juga kalau kau sampai tak bisa punya teman karena aku! Untung saja ada yang mau berteman dengan anak aneh sepertimu," katanya, sebal.

" Kalau sudah tau gitu, kenapa kamu nggak pergi saja?" aku berusaha berbisik sebisa mungkin.

" Huh!" Len merajut lagi.

Yah, aku putuskan untuk mengacuhkan Len untuk sementara waktu. Kegembiraanku mendapat teman manusia pertama lebih besar daripada kekesalanku kepada Len. Dan semalam ini kuhabiskan untuk berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekamar baruku yang lebih senior, Sonika.

.

.

" Oh ya, Rin!" kata Sonika sesaat sebelum tidur.

" Kenapa?" tanyaku, sambil mematikan lampu.

" Besok makan bareng aku, ya! Akan kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku juga!" katanya bersemangat, "mereka pasti akan menyukaimu sama seperti bagaimana aku menyukaimu juga!"

Aku tersenyum, " Tentu saja!"

" Tuh, lihat, Len! Ada juga yang mau berteman denganku! Aku tak perlu berbohong untuk mendapatkan teman! Dan tidakkah kau dengar apa katanya tadi? Dia percaya roh pelindung dan semacamnya!" bisikku pada Len sebelum beranjak tidur.

" Huh, terserahlah! Kita lihat saja besok bagaimana dengan teman-temannya! Yang pasti, aku tak mau bertanggung jawab kalau kau dijauhi! Aku kan juga sudah menasehatimu!" kata Len, masih kesal.

Aku tidak menjawabnya, aku sudah capek. Aku pun segera berusaha tidur... Dan kurenungi lagi sikap Len, dia pasti begitu karena mementingkanku daripada dirinya. Buktinya saja, dia bahkan mau keberadaannya tidak diakui asalkan aku dapat teman...

...Besok, akan seperti apa hariku ya? Orang-orang seperti apa yang akan kutemui besok ya?

.

.

Dan Rin pun terlelap sambil berharap akan hari esok yang menyenangkan.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

__**Review, please? ^^ Dan saya akan berusaha untuk update secepatnya :3**


End file.
